D'un monde à l'autre
by Melian24
Summary: Recueil de OS basé uniquement sur les univers alternatifs et focalisé sur le couple formé par Kakashi et Iruka. Deuxième chapitre : Le Livre des Morts.
1. L'enchère

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T

Résumé : Kakashi est un homme d'affaires richissime qui dirige son propre groupe d'une main de fer mais il a un secret. Il adore une série de livres romanesques et son plus grand rêve est d'en rencontrer l'auteur qui reste anonyme du grand public. En participant à une vente aux enchères caritatives, Kakashi remporte un dîner avec lui et découvre enfin sa véritable identité.

Notes : Il s'agit du premier chapitre d'un recueil de OS basé uniquement sur les univers alternatifs et focalisé sur le couple formé par Kakashi et Iruka. Trop courts et pas assez développés pour devenir des fictions à chapitres (surtout par manque d'idées) j'ai donc décidé de les rassembler ici, plutôt que de les laisser dormir plus longtemps sur le disque dur de mon ordinateur. Chaque histoire sera indépendante, il n'y aura aucun lien entre elles, si ce n'est Kakashi et Iruka comme personnages centraux.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Mayura-8 pour ses conseils et ses encouragements. Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus. Bonne lecture.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

L' ENCHÈRE

"Si j'étais vous, je signerai cette clause de confidentialité."

Kakashi tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu. Était-ce un autre assistant juridique de la maison d'édition ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air avec ses cheveux longs et son costume sans cravate. Son apparence décontractée, étudiée pour paraître un rien négligée, contrastait avec la tenue stricte des avocats qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à maintenant.

"Mon éditrice serait capable de vous mettre sur la paille si vous ne respectiez pas les termes de cet accord," poursuivis le jeune homme en caressant de son index, la cicatrice qui lui ornait les joues et le nez.

Kakashi cligna des yeux à l'expression "mon éditrice", réalisant soudainement que la personne devant lui, pourrait être celle dont il brûlait de faire la connaissance depuis des années.

Était-ce lui _Soga_ , l'auteur internationalement connu sous ce mystérieux nom de plume ? Celui que personne dans le monde littéraire, en dehors de l'éditrice Senju Tsunade, n'avait jamais rencontré ?

L'homme d'affaires détailla le nouveau venu avec une fascination qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Durant ses longues nuits sans sommeil, il avait imaginé à quoi pouvait ressembler l'écrivain, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme mais s'accordant toujours à penser que ça n'avait que peu d'importance au final. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une personne aussi jeune. La maturité qui se dégageait de ces écrits lui avait plutôt suggéré qu'il s'agissait d'une personne possédant une certaine expérience de la vie que seul l'âge pouvait conférer.

Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Maintenant qu'il faisait face à _Soga_ , Kakashi était loin d'être déçu par ce qu'il voyait, bien au contraire, il n'en était que plus impressionné par cet homme qui semblait plus jeune que lui d'à peine quelques années.

L'objet de son attention se racla alors la gorge, un peu gêné par le silence et le regard insistant de son interlocuteur.

"C'est bien avec vous que je dois dîner ?" Ajouta celui-ci pour combler l'absence de réponse de l'homme d'affaires.

Kakashi sortit de sa transe et lui tendit la main.

"J'en ai bien peur," répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. "Je suis Hatake Kakashi, votre invité de ce soir."

L'écrivain semblait soulagé par cette confirmation, il serra fermement la main tendue et répliqua sur un ton légèrement taquin, sans doute pour dissimuler sa propre nervosité.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Kakashi, je suis Umino Iruka. Ne vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer."

Kakashi aimait déjà son humour.

"Vous me le promettez ?"

Le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandit.

"Je vous le promets."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La maison d'édition avait fait privatiser l'étage du restaurant dans lequel le rendez-vous entre Kakashi et Iruka avait été pris. Les deux hommes étaient installés à la plus petite table de l'immense salle entièrement vide.

"Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question Kakashi ?" Demanda Iruka tandis que l'homme d'affaires lui remplissait son verre de vin comme s'il avait été un véritable sommelier.

Kakashi avait congédié celui du restaurant, dès que ce dernier eut présenté la bouteille accompagnant le plat de résistance. L'homme d'affaires l'avait remercié en lui expliquant qu'il pourrait se débrouiller à faire le service lui-même.

"Je vous en pris, faites donc," lui répondit-il.

"Où avez-vous appris à servir le vin comme un professionnel ?"

Kakashi eut un sourire énigmatique, puis d'un geste souple du poignet il redressa la bouteille qu'il tenait d'une seule main par le culot. L'ultime goutte de vin restée sur le rebord du goulot redescendit dans la bouteille lorsqu'il la redéposa dans son sceau.

"Quand j'ai racheté mon premier restaurant," expliqua-t-il en se rasseyant en face d'Iruka. "J'ai passé un mois entier à suivre les équipes et à apprendre les rudiments de chaque corps de métiers. Je pense que pour être un bon entrepreneur et gestionnaire, quelque soit le secteur d'activité, il faut connaître le travail de ses employés."

Iruka le dévisagea avec une certaine curiosité ou, tout du moins, dans la perception de Kakashi, il n'essayait même plus de la cacher. Au cours des deux dernières heures, l'écrivain s'était montré intrigué, comme Kakashi l'était à son égard. L'homme d'affaires ne pouvait que s'en féliciter.

"Ce qui amène à vous poser une autre question," poursuivit Iruka.

"Je vous écoute," l'invita Kakashi.

"Est-ce que cela vous arrive souvent de faire ça ?"

"Quoi dont ? Servir moi-même le vin à table ?"

"Non, je veux dire, est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent de participer à une vente aux enchères et de débourser quatre millions de dollars pour dîner avec un parfait inconnu ?"

Kakashi prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de lui répondre.

"En réalité, non. D'habitude, je ne participe pas aux ventes aux enchères; cependant (il s'assura qu'Iruka le regardait bien dans les yeux) je n'ai pas hésité quand j'ai su que c'était _vous_ qui étiez l'enchère, parce que je rêvais depuis longtemps de vous rencontrer."

Iruka écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'incrédulité, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent sous l'effet combiné de l'embarras et de l'alcool.

"Êtes-vous... un fan ?" Souffla le romancier comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'une telle éventualité puisse être possible.

Kakashi acquiesça.

"Vous m'avez démasqué," dit-il en tentant de cacher la rougeur naissante sur ses joues derrière son verre de vin.

L'écrivain semblait à la fois perplexe et exalté par cette confidence.

"Je dois vous avouer, Kakashi, que je suis étonné. Lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que vous aviez remporté l'enchère, j'ai aussitôt pensé que vous étiez l'un de ces milliardaires excentriques, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, qui ne cherchait qu'à défiscaliser quelques millions de ses impôts."

 _Ouch_. Kakashi fit de son mieux pour rester imperturbable devant la sincérité désarmante de l'écrivain.

"J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu," tenta-t-il d'ironiser pour cacher le fait qu'il se sentait un peu vexé.

"C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un fan. Je suis très heureux que se soit vous. J'avais un peu peur de tomber sur un rustre qui n'aurait cessé de me parler de sa fortune."

"Ça peut encore se faire," intervint ironiquement Kakashi.

Iruka éclata de rire.

"Mon Dieu ! Non ! J'apprécie tellement cette soirée, ne vous avisez pas de la gâcher."

L'homme d'affaires se mit à sourire. La bonne humeur et la sincérité de l'auteur étaient contagieuses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés sur la terrasse pour admirer la ville. Le dîner était terminé depuis longtemps et Iruka aurait dû repartir à la fin de celui-ci mais Kakashi avait insisté pour qu'il reste encore un peu avec lui. L'écrivain avait accepté immédiatement, comme s'il avait espéré pendant toute la soirée qu'on le lui demande.

"Comment êtes-vous devenu romancier ?" Questionna Kakashi après avoir longuement hésité à le faire.

Après tout, il avait été démasqué comme étant le fan numéro un d'Iruka. Il se devait d'assumer ce statut jusqu'au bout.

"Par hasard," répondit le jeune homme après un moment de réflexion. "À l'époque, je révisais mes partiels mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer parce que je me posais trop de questions sur mon avenir." Il eut un sourire doux, un peu comme s'il regrettait cette époque. "Vous savez, ce genre de questions existentielles qu'on se pose tous à un moment donné dans la vie." Il haussa des épaules et poursuivit. "Bref, j'ai commencé à écrire mon premier roman à ce moment là, au lieu de réviser. Je l'ai bouclé en seulement quelques semaines. Je me souviens d'avoir déposé une copie du manuscrit, à la maison d'édition, juste avant d'aller passer mes examens. Je pensais que je n'avais rien à perdre de tenter ma chance mais à aucun moment je n'ai pensé rencontrer le succès."

Kakashi possédait un original de la première édition de ce roman qui avait été tiré en cent exemplaires à l'époque. Le livre, en lui-même, n'avait pas été un succès en terme de vente mais il avait permi de faire connaitre son auteur et de faire de lui la révélation littéraire de l'année.

Par la suite, chacun de ses romans devint un véritable phénomène d'engouement collectif que le public s'arrachait à chaque nouvelle parution et que Kakashi s'empressait d'ajouter à sa collection. Les nuits d'insomnie de l'homme d'affaires n'étaient plus synonymes de travail pour tromper sa solitude, puisque les personnages d'Iruka l'entraînaient dans leurs aventures épiques à travers le monde et parfois au-delà. Kakashi était tombé amoureux de cette plume et des histoires extraordinaires qu'elle décrivait avec une imagination débordante. Il se dégageait de ces écrits une certaine poésie qui le touchait et lui rappelait qu'il possédait encore un cœur capable de s'émouvoir.

L'homme d'affaires avait plus d'une fois décroché son téléphone et fait jouer ses contacts pour découvrir qui se cachait sous le pseudonyme de Soga, l'auteur mystérieux qui aiguisait sa curiosité. Malheureusement pour lui, chaque fois, il se heurtait au mur infranchissable que représentait Senju Tsunade. La femme à la tête d'une des plus prestigieuses maison d'édition du pays, n'hésitait pas à l'affronter en lui assénant avec un sourire narquois.

"Alors Hatake, ça fait quoi de se retrouver de l'autre côté du bureau, hein ?"

Cette femme était redoutable. Il aurait bien tenté une OPA sur la maison d'édition, afin de lui arracher son plus grand secret : l'identité de Soga mais Tsunade n'avait jamais fait entrer en Bourse l'entreprise familiale fondée par son grand-père.

La famille c'est sacrée et si en plus cela permet de se prémunir des OPA sauvages, comme celles que Kakashi avait l'habitude de mener quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose, alors c'était une bonne chose.

Les seules fois où Kakashi s'était retrouvé de ce fameux autre côté du bureau, c'était celui de Tsunade. Il avait dû apprendre l'humilité pour "négocier" une rencontre avec l'auteur populaire mais cela n'avait pas suffi à faire fléchir la plantureuse directrice.

Pour Kakashi, le mystère qui entourait l'écrivain le plus rentable de cette dernière décennie, était simplement un coup de pub destiné à rapporter encore plus gros à la maison d'édition. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait, en réalité, d'une exigence de l'écrivain lui-même de vouloir rester dans l'anonymat. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui faire signer ces papiers stipulant cette fameuse clause de confidentialité.

"Pourquoi lisez-vous mes livres ?" Demanda Iruka si doucement que Kakashi crut rêver de l'avoir entendu.

"Ils me tiennent compagnie," répondit-il simplement et devant la confusion évidente de l'écrivain, il ajouta. "Je souffre d'insomnie depuis des années. Avant, je continuais de travailler durant la nuit mais, lors d'un déplacement professionnel, je suis tombé par hasard sur votre premier livre et depuis, j'ai arrêté de travailler la nuit pour pouvoir vous lire."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La soirée s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit. Iruka s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture qui l'emmènerait à l'aéroport quand Kakashi le retint par le bras pour glisser dans sa main une carte.

"Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que je n'ai pas aimé ce dîner avec vous. Si l'envie de recommencer vous prenez, n'hésitez pas à me contacter."

Iruka regarda avec incrédulité le bout de carton niché dans le creux de sa main.

"Il n'y a pas de limite de temps," précisa Kakashi. "Vous pouvez m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Si c'est vous, je répondrai toujours."

Iruka se sentit rougir. Il détourna la tête et baissa les yeux en rangeant la carte de Kakashi dans sa veste pour se donner une certaine contenance.

"Alors," reprit doucement l'écrivain. "Ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir. Je vous appellerai, c'est promis."

Il lui tendit la main que Kakashi s'empressa de saisir et de serrer, heureux qu'il accepte de poursuivre ce dîner et cette conversation plus tard.

"J'en serais très heureux."

Iruka reprit sa main bien trop vite au goût de l'homme d'affaires, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Un numéro inconnu s'afficha sur l'écran du smartphone de Kakashi pendant la réunion du conseil d'administration. L'homme d'affaires n'eut aucun scrupule à décrocher pour répondre pendant le compte-rendu d'Asuma, le directeur du département des ventes à l'étranger et accessoirement, l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Les autres administrateurs du groupe se figèrent devant la désinvolture de Kakashi. La plupart d'entre eux le considéraient comme un enfant gâté, jouissant de la chance d'être bien né et d'être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun. Ils le jalousaient autant qu'ils le craignaient et l'homme d'affaires savait tirer avantage de cette situation.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que Kakashi adoptait ce genre de comportement en pleine réunion. Il savait que Yamato, son assistant personnel, ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler à quel point cela était inapproprié. Il devrait alors lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manquer cet appel. Pas après toutes ces années à espérer qu'un tel moment se produise. C'est avec le cœur battant et l'expression grave que Kakashi répondit.

"Allô ?"

"Kakashi ?" Demanda d'une voix hésitante Iruka à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires. L'écrivain avait mis plus d'une semaine pour le rappeler. Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour le faire ? Cette question l'avait autant irrité, qu'angoissé. Kakashi avait fini par croire que l'auteur avait fait des recherches à son sujet et découvert quel genre d'homme il était, c'est-à-dire un requin de la finance.

"Je suis content de vous entendre," dit-il simplement, soulagé que le jeune homme ait décidé de l'appeler.

"Moi aussi. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?" Demanda encore Iruka, avec une timidité qui ne faisait qu'attiser l'impatience de Kakashi de le revoir.

"Maa, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas," répondit ce dernier d'une voix qu'il désirait rassurante pour le romancier.

Néanmoins, depuis sa position en bout de table, il remarqua que cela n'eut pas le même effet sur les administrateurs car il pouvait voir la nervosité s'accroitre sur leurs visages. Généralement, lorsqu'il se permettait de répondre au téléphone en pleine réunion, cela signifiait une seule chose : du changement dans le groupe, comme l'achat d'une nouvelle entreprise, ou bien, l'éviction d'un actionnaire un peu trop gourmand.

Tout avait commencé par un appel comme celui-ci, en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil d'administration, quand il avait fait jeté dehors Orochimaru. Le souvenir du départ de ce dernier restait encore très prégnant dans les mémoires et la peur que cela se reproduise aussi visiblement.

"Vous m'en voyez soulagé, je ne savais pas si..." poursuivit Iruka, ignorant que sa conversation était épiée.

"Quand peut-on se voir ?" Coupa Kakashi.

La question directe sembla déstabiliser l'écrivain qui balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de reprendre de manière plus intelligible.

"Je suis en ville jusqu'à vendredi soir."

"Où logez-vous ?"

"À l'hôtel Continental, chambre 314."

Kakashi regarda sa montre hors de prix et fit un rapide calcul en prenant en compte le trafic routier et bien entendu la fin de la réunion qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de négliger plus longtemps.

"Je serais là dans deux heures."

Nouveaux balbutiements d'Iruka visiblement surpris par la rapidité pour obtenir ce rendez-vous. Certains visages autour de la table devinrent crayeux.

"Je... je vous attends, alors."

"Parfait. À tout à l'heure."

Il avait ajouté ses derniers mots d'un ton rugueux, plein de promesses et de sous-entendus en sachant qu'Iruka n'aurait aucun mal à en interpréter le sens. Il y eut quelques actionnaires, autour de la table, qui se renfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils en cuir, mal à l'aise par le ton prédateur employé par l'homme d'affaires. Ce dernier avait instillé un climat de crainte parmi les membres du conseil d'administration car, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, ce ton était généralement réservé aux négociations, voire, à la corruption.

Kakashi raccrocha très satisfait de lui. Il balaya d'un regard scrutateur l'ensemble de la salle, étudiant le langage non verbal des actionnaires. Il en déduisit que certains d'entres eux avaient peut-être des choses à se reprocher. Il serait toujours temps d'envoyer Ibiki, le chef de la sécurité, enquêter mais pour le moment, il y avait des choses plus urgentes qui requerraient son attention.

"Excuse-moi, Asuma, de t'avoir interrompu pendant ton compte-rendu. Pourrais-tu reprendre là où tu t'es arrêté ?"

L'homme barbu ne dissimula pas son étonnement et haussa un sourcil. Pour lui qui était son ami de longue de date et qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce, la seule chose que Kakashi allait corrompre c'est la pauvre créature sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il de manière impassible, avant de reprendre la lecture du rapport des statistiques de ventes annuelles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Iruka réfréna comme il put son impatience en comptant lentement à rebours dans sa tête à partir de cinq et lorsqu'il atteignit un, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Hatake Kakashi était bien là, comme il lui avait promis. Il portait l'un de ses costumes sombres, élégant et raffiné, qui le mettait si bien en valeur.

"Bonjour," fit Kakashi en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'huisserie de la porte, un sourire énigmatique accroché aux bord de ses lèvres.

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rougir.

"Bonjour," répondit-il timidement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment avant qu'Iruka ne réalise qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait entrer.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il enfin en se poussant sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage.

Le sourire de l'homme d'affaires s'élargit, il aimait bien ce petit côté timide de l'auteur surtout lorsqu'on savait que ses romans étaient remplis de personnages audacieux, à l'antipode de ce qu'il semblait être. Cela ne dérangeait pas Kakashi, au contraire, il aimait les paradoxes car il en était un lui-même. Il entra, laissa son regard vagabonder sur Iruka, puis il desserra légèrement le noeud de sa cravate en soie. Il n'avait plus besoin de se montrer formelle, il pouvait se détendre auprès de l'écrivain.

Iruka s'était dirigé vers le bar que comportait sa suite et proposa une boisson à son invité. Le romancier n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué l'attrait qu'il suscitait chez l'autre homme et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, surtout en connaissant l'infâme réputation qui précédait celui-ci. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui donner son verre, Kakashi était là, tout près, la tête légèrement penchée. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Vous êtes un homme dangereux, Kakashi," souffla Iruka, sans ciller. Il devait bien admettre que lui aussi, et bien malgré lui, était attiré par l'homme d'affaires.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil de curiosité en prenant le verre qui lui était tendu.

"Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

"Tsunade m'a parlé de vous."

C'était vrai, son éditrice l'avait averti sur la personnalité controversée avec laquelle il avait dîné mais en réalité, ce qui rendait Kakashi dangereux aux yeux d'Iruka c'était à cause de ce qu'il éveillait en lui.

"Maa..." Fit-il déçu de s'être fait griller par la vieille. En même temps, il s'en doutait un peu, sinon Iruka n'aurait pas mis plus d'une semaine pour le rappeler. "Est-ce que je vous fais peur maintenant que vous savez l'horrible vérité à mon sujet ?" Ajouta-t-il d'une manière dramatiquement exagérée.

Iruka eut un sourire doux en réponse, on aurait dit même qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire.

"Il m'en faut un peu plus pour m'effrayer."

Kakashi reposa le verre sur le comptoir et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle a pu vous raconter à mon sujet. Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui sont fausses mais que les gens se plaisent à répandre."

"Y compris les quelques fois où vous avez débarqué dans son bureau et exigé de me rencontrer ?" Taquina gentiment l'écrivain.

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt, tout en maudissant cette femme qui, a bien des égards, lui ressemblait beaucoup trop quand il était question de _business_.

"Ah !" Lâcha-t-il embarrassé en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Ça aussi elle vous en a parlé ? J'avais espéré qu'elle ne se montre pas trop dure à mon égard mais apparemment, elle vous a dressé un portrait de moi très peu flatteur."

"Il ne faut pas la blâmer si elle est protectrice, c'est dans sa nature."

"Protectrice ? Ce n'est pas le qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle." Selon lui, elle était pire qu'un Pitbull.

Le visage d'Iruka s'adoucit encore.

"Elle a aussi dit des choses gentilles à votre sujet mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous les révéler."

"Vraiment ?" S'étonna Kakashi.

Iruka acquiesça et Kakashi redevint aussitôt grave.

"Est-ce que je vous rebute ?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit frémir l'auteur. On aurait dit que Kakashi redoutait sa réponse.

"Je vous l'ai dit, il m'en faut plus pour m'effrayer."

Kakashi se pencha alors un peu plus, le sourire aux lèvres, se sentant soudainement audacieux. Il avait l'impression d'être l'un des personnages d'Iruka à qui rien, ni personne ne pouvait résister. Il se pencha encore, il se sentait incroyablement nerveux mais terriblement confiant. Comment une seule personne pouvait générer en lui autant de sentiments contradictoires ?

"Est-ce que je peux ?" Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Pour toute réponse, Iruka lui donna un baiser, avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres.

"Oui, vous pouvez."


	2. Le Livre des Morts

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T

Résumé : Iruka est professeur en archéologie. Lors d'une campagne de fouilles archéologiques, il découvre dans le désert la tombe d'un roi oublié.

Notes : Cet OS aurait dû être une fic à chapitres. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que le démarrage peut paraître un peu long et que cela ne devient intéressant que vers la fin.

Un grand merci à ma bêta, Mayura-8, pour la correction de ce texte et ses encouragements.

Les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

LE LIVRE DES MORTS

Le balayage satellitaire, commandé par l'université de Konoha, avait été fructueux. Les images révélaient la présence de singularités géologiques qui pourraient bien confirmer l'existence d'une structure complexe sous le sable du désert de Suna. En effet, la dernière tempête qui avait sévi sur cette terre aride et désolée du Pays du Vent, avait fait émerger un pan de mur maçonné qui n'avait rien d'une formation rocheuse naturelle. Une équipe d'archéologues de l'université avait donc été dépêché sur place, une fois que les autorités du pays avaient donné leur accord pour une campagne de fouilles. Le professeur Umino Iruka était le chef de cette équipe et ses trois assistants de recherches, qui étaient également ses élèves, l'avaient accompagné dans cette mission qui durerait plusieurs semaines.

"Professeur Umino ?!" S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux rose en déboulant sous la tente du centre des opérations. "Le matériel pour les fouilles vient d'arriver, où devons-nous le déposer ?"

Le professeur Umino releva la tête de sa table de travail, sur laquelle était déroulée la dernière carte satellitaire et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

"Sakura, installe une tente de stockage avec l'aide de Naruto et de Sasuke, près des engins de désensablement et lorsque vous aurez fini, vous viendrez tous les trois me rejoindre ici."

"Bien professeur," lui répondit sa jeune étudiante, avant de partir à la recherche de ses deux acolytes.

Iruka reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa carte, il ne cessait de s'extasier devant cette découverte qui était, à la fois, excitante et déconcertante. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait plus rien à découvrir dans le désert de Suna et pourtant, les prises de vue effectuées par le satellite montrait bien la présence d'un bâtiment en dur, caché sous le sable. Cela avait été confirmé par le relevé thermique de la zone qui, superposé avec le quadrillage satellitaire, dévoilait dans un dégradé de couleurs froides, l'emplacement des murs de l'ancienne bâtisse parfaitement aligné avec ceux apparaissant sur les clichés.

Il y avait, cependant, quelque chose de surprenant dans cette découverte qu'Iruka ne parvenait pas à expliquer pour le moment. La construction était située à des kilomètres des autres sites historiques. Elle était non seulement éloignée des cités antiques, des lieux cultuels connus et mêmes des nécropoles mais elle semblait aussi être isolée des anciennes routes marchandes qui reliaient les différents sites entre eux, comme si cela avait été voulu. Iruka fronça les sourcils face à ses propres conclusions. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait y avoir une multitude de raisons pour laquelle la construction se trouvait isolée.

L'archéologue se saisit alors de son vieux carnet de notes, celui que son mentor lui avait offert des années auparavant et feuilleta les pages, à la recherche d'un vieux compte-rendu qu'il avait écrit lors d'une de ses premières expéditions à Suna. Il se souvenait d'avoir couché sur le papier, une remarque qu'avait faite Hiruzen, concernant les conclusions rapides qu'un archéologue pouvait être amener à faire.

Parfois, Iruka était nostalgique de cette période où il avait tant appris du vieil homme. C'est ce dernier qui lui avait enseigné le travail sur le terrain et lui avait suggéré de lever le nez des livres, de temps en temps, pour apprécier les vestiges de l'Histoire de ses propres yeux. Avec les années, Iruka avait rapidement rempli les quelques trois cents pages du cahier de ses dessins à l'encre ou à l'aquarelle, d'annotations, de remarques personnelles, de compte-rendus de chantiers de fouilles, parfois de photographies et même des extraits de conversations qu'il avait eut avec le professeur Sarutobi. Ce cadeau que le vieil homme lui avait fait, était devenu une sorte de carnet de bord de sa vie d'archéologue. Il y avait ajouté depuis de nombreuses pages et ce cahier était devenu d'avantage un journal intime de sa vie de professeur en archéologie. Iruka y était très attaché et ne s'en séparait jamais.

A la mort de son mentor, l'université de Konoha lui avait proposé le poste d'enseignant laissé vacant par celui-ci. Iruka avait accepté sans se douter qu'il aimerait autant transmettre aux jeunes étudiants, sa passion pour l'Histoire. Durant sa première année d'enseignement, trois élèves en particulier avaient émergé, se démarquant du groupe de par leurs qualités et leurs personnalités. Iruka ayant cruellement besoin d'aide, il les recruta tous les trois. Si au début, les interactions conflictuelles entre ses trois étudiants l'avaient agacé au plus haut point, le professeur se rendit vite compte que ses trois recrues savaient travailler en équipe et oublier leurs différents pour porter un projet commun. Les postes d'assistants qu'Iruka leur avait proposé, eurent le mérite de leur faire prendre conscience de leurs complémentarités.

"Professeur Umino."

Iruka releva la tête et vit Sasuke à l'entrée de la tente. Il était en sueur sous sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil. Sa peau, d'ordinaire si pâle, avait commencé à rougir, malgré la crème solaire dont il se badigeonnait toutes les deux heures.

"Les autres arrivent ?" Demanda l'archéologue.

"Oui, monsieur."

A peine venait-il de confirmer la présence imminente de ses partenaires d'étude, que Sakura entra à son tour, suivit de près par un jeune homme blond qui semblait mieux supporter la chaleur que les deux autres.

"Parfait !" S'exclama Iruka. "Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke prenez un siège, il faut qu'on parle de demain."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka s'était levé aux aurores malgré le fait que la réunion avec ses élèves s'était terminée tard dans la nuit. Il avait hâte que le chantier de fouilles débute, comme à l'époque où il était encore l'élève du professeur Sarutobi. Il eut une pensée pour son mentor, en se disant qu'il aurait adoré être là et, sans aucun doute, il aurait été aussi surexcité que lui à l'idée de découvrir des vestiges oubliés depuis des millénaires. Les premières équipes d'ouvriers étaient arrivées une demi-heure plus tôt. Iruka avait rejoint le chef de chantier pour répartir avec lui les effectifs en trois équipes et coordonner leurs rotations.

Au bout d'une semaine de désensablement, le pan de mur maçonné qui avait émergé après la tempête, s'était révélé être le dessus d'un toit-terrasse surmonté d'un pyramidon. Cette découverte qui était restée dans un état de conservation exceptionnelle, commençait à remettre en cause beaucoup des théories d'Iruka. Le jour même, il effectua des prélèvements et demanda des tests au carbone 14 à l'université de Konoha. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas les résultats avant plusieurs semaines mais d'ici là, ils auraient fini par dégager l'entrée du bâtiment.

A la fin de la troisième semaine de désensablement, le toit avait été entièrement dégagé pour laisser apparaître le parement de finition en calcaire du mur d'assise extérieur. Iruka était toujours aussi surpris de l'état de conservation de la structure. On aurait dit que le sable avait recouvert très rapidement le bâtiment avant même que le vent n'ait eu le temps de faire son travail d'érosion. A ce stade, aucune inscription, ni aucune sculpture ou bas-reliefs ne s'étaient encore dévoilés mais Iruka n'en fut pas étonné, ce genre de décors n'était visible, généralement, que sur des bâtiments royaux ou religieux et, pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore pu déterminer l'usage de l'édifice.

Une autre semaine s'écoula avant que le linteau d'une porte n'apparut. La tension monta d'un cran, les équipes d'ouvriers redoublèrent d'efforts pour dégager au plus vite le reste de la porte. Couche par couche, le sable fut retiré sur plusieurs mètres autour de l'emprise de l'édifice. Des murs de soutènement furent érigés puis consolidés, au fur et à mesure, que le sable était évacué. Les ouvriers créèrent ainsi une fosse qui permettrait aux scientifiques d'accéder et de travailler sur l'antique construction.

Un soir, Naruto débarqua sous la tente d'Iruka pour lui crier de venir voir. Son assistant se refusa de lui divulguer quoique se soit mais son excitation était tellement visible, palpable que l'universitaire se saisit de son cahier par pure réflexe et le suivit sans rien ajouter. Sous le linteau, les ouvriers avaient finalement déblayé une porte scellée, recouverte de hiéroglyphes parfaitement lisibles. Sasuke et Sakura étaient déjà à pied d'œuvre avec leur pinceau respectif pour nettoyer les inscriptions. Les ouvriers avaient cessé leur travail pour former un demi-cercle autour des deux jeunes gens. La tension s'était encore accrue, Iruka pouvait la sentir tandis qu'il descendait dans la fosse creusée ces dernières semaines. La présence de Naruto, à côté de lui, avait quelque chose de rassurant, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement parmi les ouvriers massés devant la porte.

"Professeur," commença Sakura visiblement enthousiaste lorsqu'elle le vit émerger de la foule.

"Nous pensons avoir fait une découverte majeure," compléta Sasuke.

Iruka fronça des sourcils et leva les yeux vers les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour décrypter les premières lignes de hiéroglyphes : une mise en garde. Jusque-là rien de nouveau, toutes les tombes découvertes de l'ancienne Suna en possédaient pour décourager les éventuels pilleurs, en leur promettant une série de malédictions dans cette vie et dans l'au-delà; néanmoins, celle-ci était différente. Des formules magiques avaient été ajoutées sur l'encadrement de la porte. Iruka saisit le pinceau coincé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et commença à nettoyer les inscriptions dans la pierre. Ces dernières étaient sans équivoque, elles étaient là pour empêcher ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de sortir. Sasuke avait raison quand il disait qu'ils venaient de faire une découverte majeure, sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait encore dans quelle mesure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pendant que ses assistants installaient le matériel nécessaire au relevé numérique de la porte scellée, Iruka en avait profité pour faire un frottis des différents textes hiéroglyphiques. La technique paraissait désuète, surtout en comparaison avec le matériel technologique performant que l'université avait mis à leur disposition mais Iruka avait conservé les réflexes et les méthodes qu'il avait appris plus jeune. Naruto lui disait souvent qu'il était un des rares _vieux de la vieille_ à travailler encore comme ça mais étrangement, venant de lui, cela n'était ni une critique, ni une moquerie. Au contraire. Il y avait une certaine admiration derrière sa maladresse et peut-être même un peu de regret de ne pas avoir connu l'époque où ces méthodes étaient les seules existantes.

Le frottis était à présent étalé sur la table, entre la carte satellitaire et l'ordinateur portable où défilaient les photos qu'avait prise Sakura. Celles-ci serviraient à établir la photogrammétrie de la construction, une fois qu'un relevé topographique du terrain viendrait compléter l'imagerie 3D de la construction. Les trois jeunes étudiants semblaient aussi perdus dans leurs pensées qu'Iruka, lui-même. Sauf peut-être Naruto qui paraissait apprécier la situation, son petit sourire en coin en disait long sur ce à quoi il rêvait, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Tu veux peut-être que je t'offre un chapeau et un fouet ?" Maugréa Iruka pour le ramener à la réalité.

Le jeune homme eut la décence de rougir et passa une main sur sa nuque en signe de contrition. Tout le monde connaissait son goût immodéré pour un certain héros de cinéma affublé d'un chapeau et d'un fouet, qui passait son temps à explorer des cités antiques oubliées et à résoudre des énigmes ésotériques.

"Désolé, professeur Umino, mais je suis tellement excité par cette découverte."

L'archéologue sentit une vague de tendresse le submerger. De ses trois élèves, Naruto était celui qui était là par passion. Il n'était pas le plus érudit, le plus organisé ou le plus intelligent mais il était animé par une passion qui rappelait à Iruka la sienne et celle de son mentor. Naruto était celui qui possédait le plus d'instinct, il n'avait pas peur de se tromper ou de voir une de ses théories remise en cause par quelqu'un d'autre, il était ouvert à la critique mais il avait surtout cette soif d'apprendre qui donnait parfois le tournis à Iruka.

"Moi aussi," lui avoua ce dernier. "Mais nous devons garder la tête froide. Les avertissements inscrits sur la paroi, à l'entrée ressemblent à toutes celles qui ont été découvertes auparavant sur d'autres tombes. Identiques en tous points sauf pour une chose, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire laquelle ?"

Sakura leva la main comme si elle était encore à l'école.

"La mise en garde ne s'adresse pas uniquement aux pilleurs de tombes."

Iruka acquiesça.

"C'est bien ça mais encore, développez."

"Ce n'est pas seulement la mort et l'errance éternelle qui attendent les pilleurs de tombes, il semblerait que c'est l'ensemble du monde des vivants qui est concerné par la malédiction. Il est écrit que quelque chose est enfermé et qu'en aucun cas, elle ne doit être relâchée," compléta Sasuke.

"Ça serait quoi cette chose d'après toi ?" Demanda Naruto.

"Sans doute la personne à qui appartient le tombeau mais dont le nom n'a pas encore été trouvé," répondit Iruka.

"C'est quand même énorme," souffla Sakura. "On trouve un tombeau inconnu et, semble-t-il, inviolé mais on ignore pour qui il a été construit."

"Pour le moment," spécifia Sasuke.

"On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film," se moqua gentiment Naruto en adressant à ses deux coéquipiers un sourire.

Sakura se contenta de lui rendre un regard noir mais jamais elle ne lui avouerait que, dans un sens, il avait raison : parfois, la fiction rejoignait la réalité. Sasuke resta silencieux, lui aussi, mais le début d'un sourire incurvant ses lèvres était un signe qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

"Bon, les jeunes, allez vous reposer. Je veux que vous soyez en pleine forme pour demain. Ça va être une grosse journée," les prévint l'archéologue.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"On ouvre demain ?"

Iruka acquiesça.

"On ouvre demain."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Le lendemain, ils descellèrent les pierres, une à une, en bas à droite de la paroi, en évitant celles recouvertes des inscriptions. Ils créèrent un passage suffisamment important pour qu'au moins une personne puisse entrer. Iruka s'introduisit le premier, armé d'une lampe-torche et d'un masque de chantier sur le bas du visage. Au début, il ne distingua pas grand chose, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre, puis l'éclairage diffus de sa lampe commença à lui dévoiler les premiers bas-reliefs peints de couleurs éclatantes. Iruka fut saisi par le réalisme des fresques, les lignes épurées traçaient dans la pierre le bestiaire mythologique des Bijû rassemblé aux pieds d'une seule et unique entité humaine.

L'archéologue fut subjugué par cette représentation, sans aucun doute, celle d'un pharaon. Il était facilement reconnaissable à sa coiffe et aux attributs royaux qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dans la civilisation antique de Suna, le pharaon était l'incarnation du divin, on lui attribuait bien des pouvoirs magiques que les Dieux eux-mêmes lui avaient octroyé. Cette croyance semblait d'autant plus ancrée dans la religion polythéiste de l'ancienne Suna, que ce pharaon était redouté, à en croire le texte hiéroglyphique qui illustrait la fresque.

"Ci-gît, celui qui voulut dominer et domina les Bijû durant son règne de terreur," traduisit l'archéologue à voix basse.

Ce n'était pas la première représentation des Bijû qui avait été trouvé dans une tombe mais bien la première où ils étaient tous représentés dominés par un être humain. Dans la mythologie de l'ancienne Suna, les Bijû étaient des créatures mystiques et magiques, détentrices d'un pouvoir destructeur. Il avait été retrouvé, lors de diverses campagnes de fouilles, des textes sur des rouleaux de papyrus et sur des bas-reliefs ornant les murs de certains temples, des représentations de rituels magiques où un Bijû était scellé dans le corps d'un être humain vivant. Cette méthode était censé les empêcher de nuire. L'hôte était ensuite enfermé dans le temple dédié au Bijû qu'il abritait, jusqu'à sa mort.

Les chercheurs et historiens, qui s'étaient penchés sur le sujet, avaient toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de rituels métaphoriques sensés protéger l'humanité du Mal. Les Bijû n'avaient jamais existé, bien entendu, mais ils représentaient l'idée du Mal que ce faisait les gens durant cette époque. La découverte de cette fresque le laissa circonspect. Que voulait-elle signifier exactement ? Que ce pharaon avait réussit à _apprivoiser_ les Bijû et donc, par extension, le Mal ? Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs interprétations mais il était certain que toutes remettaient en cause beaucoup de théories développées au cours des dernières décennies. Iruka voyait déjà les prémices d'un séisme secouer la planète scientifique autour de laquelle il gravitait et il savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

L'archéologue s'approcha un peu plus prêt de la fresque et braqua le faisceau de sa lampe-torche sur le visage du roi déchu. Il le détailla avec minutie et le trouva beau. Iruka ne savait pas si l'artiste qui avait sculpté ce bas-relief était particulièrement doué pour reproduire ce qu'il voyait, ou bien, si c'était une volonté délibérée de rendre le pharaon beau, malgré l'infâme réputation qu'il semblait avoir. Il devait cependant reconnaître que l'artisan avait fait un excellent travail. L'universitaire s'attarda sur la cicatrice qui ornait l'œil gauche, il la trouvait fascinante et machinalement, il caressa la sienne, celle qui marquait profondément ses joues et son nez.

Il était captivé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir et par ce qu'il pourrait encore apprendre sur ce mystérieux pharaon qui avait inspiré tant de terreur chez ses contemporains, que ces derniers prirent la décision de l'éloigner de tout. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur la cicatrice figurant sur le portrait, il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange concernant l'œil.

"Professeur ?!" Au-dehors, Naruto l'appelait. "Est-ce que ça va ? Vous voyez quelque chose ?"

Iruka sortit de sa transe et se tourna vers le puits de lumière par lequel il était entré. La poussière dansante dans la lueur du jour avait quelque chose d'irréel dans un lieu comme celui-ci.

"Naruto ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça. Il faut que vous veniez voir ça, tous les trois."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cette nuit là, alors qu'Iruka faisait défiler sur l'écran de son ordinateur, les clichés de la fresque et des textes hiéroglyphiques de l'antichambre, il remarqua une petite chose. Un détail comparé à la masse d'informations qu'il venait de récolter avec ses élèves; cependant, il se pencha sur l'écran, intrigué. Il sélectionna plusieurs photos où la représentation d'un disque rouge sertie de trois virgules noires, apparaissait. Ce qu'il avait pris au début pour un élément de décoration, était en réalité un hiéroglyphe. Son intégration parmi les autres symboles ne pouvait pas le tromper. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un tel symbole et il était à peu près certain qu'aucun autre de ses confrères archéologues n'y avait été confronté un jour. Iruka se lança dans une traduction, un peu plus approfondie, des textes hiéroglyphiques, en espérant découvrir ce qu'il avait manqué lors de sa première lecture.

Il était écrit que la personne qui reposait dans ce tombeau était le sixième roi de la sixième dynastie pharaonique de Suna. Son nom n'était cependant inscrit nulle part, comme si même l'écrire relevait de l'interdit. Malgré l'absence de cette information, les textes expliquaient les raisons des multiples mises en garde figurant sur la porte principale du tombeau et celles-ci apportaient un nouvel éclairage au texte illustrant la fresque. Ce pharaon était doté de grands pouvoirs, dont celui de dompter les Bijû. Si au début, l'utilisation des créatures mystiques devait uniquement servir à protéger Suna, rapidement, le roi usa de son pouvoir sur eux pour attaquer les autres nations. Son entourage fut horrifié de la manière dont il s'en servait durant les batailles et prit peur de ce qu'il pourrait en faire, envers ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, dans son propre clan. Ses conseillers prirent alors la décision de le tuer et d'effacer toutes traces de son existence, pour que jamais personne n'ait l'idée de le ramener à la vie.

Le disque rouge orné des trois virgules noires apparaissait dans le texte comme le moyen lui permettant de contrôler les Bijû. Iruka avait cependant besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Il se saisit de son carnet de notes sur lequel il venait d'écrire ses premières observations, et de griffonner un portrait idéalisé du pharaon. Il attrapa ensuite un nouveau masque de chantier, des gants de protection et une lampe-torche. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas prudent.

L'archéologue descendit l'échelle qui menait à la fosse puis il enfila son masque et ses gants avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du tombeau. Il pointa le faisceau de sa lampe sur le texte hiéroglyphique où le fameux disque était représenté. Iruka pencha la tête sur le côté, incrédule. Sous cet angle, il avait l'impression qu'un œil le fixait avec intensité. C'était étrange comme sensation. Le professeur sursauta, réalisant subitement qu'il avait omi une chose. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la fresque du pharaon et saisit le pinceau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, avant d'entreprendre le dépoussiérage de l'œil à la cicatrice. Il passa les poils fins de son pinceau délicatement sur l'iris et la cicatrice, puis il se recula suffisamment pour juger de son travail.

La poussière et le sable qui s'étaient incrustés durant les derniers millénaires avaient, à présent, disparu pour dévoiler un œil à l'iris rouge orné de trois virgules noires. Iruka fronça les sourcils de confusion. Donc, s'il avait bien traduit les textes et il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, il en déduisit que le pharaon tirait ses pouvoirs de son œil. L'archéologue resta dans l'expectative pendant quelques secondes, le temps de s'imprégner de ce regard dépareillé que lui lançait la représentation énigmatique du pharaon, comme si ce dernier le défiait de découvrir son secret. Il s'approcha de nouveau de la fresque et de ses doigts gantés, il frôla doucement une des virgules qui s'enfonça sous la légère pression. Intrigué, Iruka appuya en même temps sur les trois virgules qui s'enfoncèrent, avec une facilité déconcertante. Le mur recouvert de bas-reliefs coulissa sur tout un côté pour se glisser entre deux parois et un large passage s'ouvrit sur la salle des offrandes, devant l'archéologue estomaqué.

"Ben, si je m'attendais à ça," murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Dommage que je n'ai pas sur moi mon chapeau et mon fouet," ajouta-t-il ironiquement mais bon, il n'y aurait eu que Naruto qui aurait apprécié la référence.

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher ses élèves pour leur montrer sa découverte lorsque, soudainement, une vague d'air provenant de l'intérieur souffla vers lui. L'archéologue fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ?

Curieux, il dirigea le faisceau de sa lampe vers l'intérieur de la salle. Sa confusion fut vite remplacée par un émerveillement sans limite. Son sourire s'élargit à la vue des statues représentant les dieux et des tables dressées pour recevoir les offrandes. Il pouvait également voir que le mobilier était encore intacte, tandis que des jarres jonchaient le sol et des coffres débordaient de vêtements. Iruka fit un pas en avant attiré, malgré lui, par les reliques oubliées depuis plusieurs dizaines de siècles. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas entrer seul, surtout sans avoir prévenu qui que ce soit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer, de s'extasier devant les peintures flamboyantes qui retraçaient la vie du mort. La plupart d'entre elles représentaient des scènes de guerre, le pharaon menant son armée à la bataille ou livrant un duel sans merci contre un adversaire à l'improbable coupe de cheveux.

Un autre souffle d'air balaya la salle et fit tomber à terre, dans un bruit sourd, un des objet qui reposait sur l'autel. Iruka se retourna paniqué à l'idée d'avoir causé un désastre en détruisant, par imprudence, un vestige de la Suna ancienne. L'archéologue se précipita vers l'autel puis il s'agenouilla pour évaluer les dégâts. Il découvrit, à la lueur de sa lampe-torche, les rebords d'un rouleau qui dépassaient des fragments de ce qui avait été un chevalet de table en céramique. Iruka posa son carnet à côté de lui et délicatement, il sépara les débris du rouleau et ce dernier se déplia sous ses doigts sans qu'il n'eut besoin de le faire.

C'est à même le sol, que le rouleau de papyrus lui révéla le texte hiéroglyphique du Livre des Morts. Le cœur d'Iruka s'emballa aussitôt. Très peu d'exemplaires de ce texte ancien leur étaient parvenus mais celui qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait complet et dans un très bon état. L'archéologue mit le manche de sa lampe entre ses dents, afin d'avoir les mains libres, puis délicatement il saisit le papyrus et le déposa sur l'autel duquel il était tombé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à le lire à voix haute et même si elles n'étaient qu'un murmure, les prières pour le mort psalmodiées de sa bouche s'amplifièrent d'elles-même. Iruka ne remarqua même pas que les torches s'étaient allumées toutes seules, ni qu'un vent mystérieux dépoussiérait les statues d'or et le mobilier funéraire. Il ne vit même pas les fleurs desséchées et tombées en poussière depuis plus de trois millénaires, refleurirent de nouveau.

L'archéologue atteignit la fin du texte et se tut. Quand il redressa la tête, il vit enfin avec stupeur que la salle entière avait reprit vie. Y compris la momie enveloppée de bandelettes et qui se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de l'autel, face à lui. Il n'y avait que l'œil rouge orné de trois virgules noires qui était visible. Iruka poussa un cri d'effrois bien malgré lui et fit un pas en arrière, malencontreusement, son pied butta contre un meuble. L'archéologue partit à la renverse, tomba à terre sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoique ce soit et se cogna la tête contre le socle d'une statue. La douleur lui fit perdre connaissance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorsqu'Iruka se réveilla, il était allongé sur la table des offrandes. Quelqu'un avait glissé une étoffe roulée en boule sous sa tête pour en faire un coussin. Il avait un mal de crâne si intense, qu'il peinait à ouvrir les yeux et à focaliser son attention; néanmoins, il réussit à se tenir éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour voir un homme en train de feuilleter son carnet de notes. Ce dernier était allongé de manière alanguie sur un large fauteuil recouvert de dorures, le creux de ses genoux reposaient sur l'accoudoir et les jambes se balançaient dans le vide. Son dos était calé contre un épais coussin. Iruka ne voyait pas son visage, caché par la couverture rigide de son carnet. L'archéologue tenta de se redresser mais l'effort lui fit perdre brièvement connaissance. Il dut certainement attirer l'attention de l'homme car, celui-ci cessa aussitôt de lire et abaissa le carnet pour regarder dans sa direction.

Quand Iruka ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'homme était penché au-dessus de lui. L'archéologue n'eut même pas la force de sursauter, il se contenta de cligner des yeux pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision. Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Iruka ne le reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas un membre de l'équipe technique, ni un ouvrier du chantier mais son visage lui était pourtant familier. Il fronça des sourcils tandis qu'il venait de remarquer que l'étranger portait autour du cou et reposant sur sa poitrine nue, un large collier en or incrusté d'onyx et de rubis. La disposition des pierres formait le même motif qui se retrouvait un peu partout sur les murs du tombeau : les trois virgules noires réparties sur un disque rouge.

Un simple coup d'œil sur le reste de sa tenue vestimentaire lui apprit qu'il portait un long pagne en lin, rehaussé d'une ceinture assortie à son collier. Iruka nageait en pleine confusion. Pourquoi était-il habillé comme un ancien de Suna ? L'archéologue tenta de nouveau de se concentrer sur le visage qui le fixait intensément. Il n'aurait su dire quels sentiments pouvaient animer l'homme, ce dernier ne laissant rien transparaître. Ses cheveux argentés recouvraient son œil gauche et les traits de son visage, fins et racés, semblaient figés dans l'attente de quelque chose. Là non plus, Iruka n'aurait su dire quoi mais on aurait dit que l'inconnu le jaugeait dans son ensemble.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda enfin l'archéologue.

Un début de sourire étira les lèvres de l'étranger laissant apparaître des fossettes terriblement attractives et anima le grain de beauté de son menton de manière toute aussi attrayante.

"Vous ne devinez pas ?" Interrogea celui-ci d'une voix grave.

Iruka enregistra à peine qu'il venait de s'exprimer dans la langue de la Suna ancienne.

"Non, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes," répondit Iruka dans la même langue par pure automatisme.

Le sourire de l'autre homme s'élargit encore.

"Vraiment ? Alors ça vous arrive souvent de venir réveiller les morts sans connaître leurs noms ?"

Iruka accusa le coup ne sachant pas si c'était une plaisanterie ou bien si sa commotion cérébrale le faisait halluciner.

"Le nom du propriétaire de ce tombeau n'est mentionné nul part," dit-il à la place.

La bonne humeur apparente de l'homme s'évanouit aussitôt et son visage reprit une expression sérieuse et grave.

"Maa...," fit-il avec déception. "Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on cherche à vous effacer de la mémoire des gens et de l'histoire."

Iruka essaya de se redresser une fois encore mais l'inconnu l'en empêcha avec douceur. Sa main ne quitta plus l'archéologue, le maintenant ainsi en position allongée.

"Mais qu'importe, maintenant, je suis revenu grâce à vous. Je vais sortir de l'oublie et reprendre la place qui était la mienne. Vous serez à mes côtés et je ferai de vous mon bien-aimé. Vos élèves deviendront mes soldats et le monde sera de nouveau à mes pieds."

Les yeux d'Iruka s'agrandirent à la fois de stupéfaction et d'incrédulité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus dingue dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"De quoi parlez-vous ?"

L'inconnu lui sourit de nouveau, en brandissant le journal d'Iruka dans la main.

"J'ai lu toutes vos notes, j'ai vu la passion que vous mettez dans vos recherches, l'admiration que vous portez à ma civilisation et le dévouement total que vous accordez à votre travail. Vous serez le lien parfait entre moi et ce monde qui m'est inconnu. J'apprendrai à le comprendre et à le dominer grâce à vous."

"Dominer le monde ?" Répéta Iruka interloqué. "Je dois sûrement halluciner."

L'inconnu découvrit son œil caché pour dévoiler sa paupière gauche fermée et marquée d'une cicatrice longiligne. Lentement, la paupière se souleva et un iris rouge ponctué de trois virgules noires apparue devant l'archéologue. Iruka se tendit immédiatement quand il reconnut l'œil figurant sur la représentation du pharaon. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, car les virgules se mirent doucement à tourner et Iruka se trouva irrémédiablement hypnotisé par leur mouvement envoûtant.

"Vous ne rêvez pas, professeur Umino, bien au contraire. Par ailleurs, je sais très bien ce que je fais et vous allez m'y aider. Vous exhumerez des sables mon histoire et vous la rapporterez au monde entier, ainsi mon nom sera de nouveau sur toutes les lèvres et on me célébrera comme de mon vivant."

Iruka ferma ensuite les yeux et l'homme aux cheveux d'argent l'embrassa.

"Vous vous souviendrez de mon nom et vous me reconnaîtrez lorsque nos chemins se croiseront de nouveau." Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de lui confier dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il savait que, même endormi, Iruka l'entendrait et s'en souviendrait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iruka venait de donner une nouvelle conférence, devant un parterre de confrères, dans l'auditorium de l'université de Suna. Il y a quelques semaines encore, il était dans le désert avec son équipe, à exhumer du sable le tombeau d'un pharaon oublié. Cette découverte bouleversait leurs connaissances actuelles car elle remettait en cause ce que les spécialistes pensaient connaître de cette période. Cependant, les informations qu'Iruka et ses assistants y avaient récupéré, étaient inestimables d'un point de vue historique et scientifique.

Au lendemain de l'ouverture de la tombe, Iruka avait découvert, en nettoyant la fresque du pharaon, un mécanisme caché qui avait permis d'accéder à la salle des offrandes. Ce détail suscitait toujours des questions lors des colloques et l'archéologue répondait invariablement qu'il s'agissait du fruit du hasard. La vérité, et il se gardait bien de la dire à ce sujet, était que la veille, il avait fait un rêve étrange où il avait ouvert la salle des offrandes de cette manière et parlé avec la momie de ses rêves de conquête. On l'aurait pris pour un fou s'il avait rendu public ceci. Pourtant, tout ce dont il avait rêvé s'était révélé identique dans les moindres détails, sauf pour la momie que l'on avait bel et bien retrouvé allongée sagement dans son sarcophage, avec un cartouche gravé à l'intérieur qui révélait enfin son identité.

A présent, Iruka et ses assistants se penchaient sur l'histoire de ce roi oublié, dont les contemporains avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit banni des mémoires. La traduction des textes hiéroglyphiques et l'interprétation des fresques ornant les murs du tombeau, leur avait permis d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les raisons pour lesquelles le sixième roi de la sixième dynastie avait été oblitéré de cette manière.

La progression des recherches d'Iruka et de son équipe universitaire faisait souvent l'objet d'articles dans la presse spécialisée et profane. Plusieurs reportages à la télévision leur avaient été consacré et un documentaire retraçant leur travail était en cours de production. Naruto avait parlé d'une adaptation au cinéma mais Iruka doutait que leur histoire fusse suffisamment glamour pour être porté à l'écran. De plus, il y avait les conférences à donner dans les autres universités et la prochaine exposition prévue au musée de Suna accaparait tout son temps. Heureusement, qu'il pouvait compter sur l'aide de ses assistants qui étaient aussi excités que lui, à l'idée de montrer au public l'une des plus importantes découvertes de ces dernières années.

Il y avait un autre sujet pour lequel Senju Tsunade, la doyenne de l'université, ne le lâchait plus. Elle voulait qu'il rencontre tous les mécènes habituels et potentiels de l'université, afin de les convaincre de participer financièrement à la prochaine campagne de fouilles archéologiques. Iruka n'était pas très à l'aise dans ce rôle mais il s'y pliait quand même, pour le bien de Konoha.

Pour ainsi dire, il n'avait plus un instant à lui.

Alors, quand un moment de calme se présentait, il n'hésitait pas à en profiter. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait maintenant, il savourait un peu de sa solitude retrouvée, penché au-dessus de la vitrine qui abritait le rouleau de papyrus du Livre des Morts. Pour l'archéologue, il s'agissait de la plus belle pièce de toute l'exposition aussi bien artistique, qu'historique. Ce papyrus était d'une valeur inestimable. Il était tant absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'une personne venait de pénétrer dans la salle principale de l'exposition et s'avançait vers lui.

"Magnifique."

Iruka sursauta et quitta des yeux le papyrus. Devant lui se tenait un homme en costume, sa démarche décontractée contrastait avec le charisme qu'il dégageait. Sa chevelure argentée, cachant son œil gauche, le faisait paraître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Fut tout ce que l'archéologue trouva à dire.

"Le rouleau," précisa le nouveau venu. "Je disais que le rouleau était magnifique."

"Oh !" Fit Iruka en fronçant des sourcils. "Vous avez raison, il l'est : c'est une pièce unique."

"La pièce maîtresse de votre collection," renchérit l'homme.

"Ce n'est pas _ma_ collection," se défendit Iruka.

"C'est pourtant vous qui l'avez mis à jour lors d'une campagne de fouilles dans le désert."

"C'était avant tout un travail d'équipe," rectifia l'archéologue.

"Peut-être mais je doute que les membres de votre équipe sont aussi doués que vous pour le dessin. J'ai trouvé votre portrait de Pharaon très ressemblant. Vous savez ? Celui qui figure dans votre carnet."

"Je...," commença Iruka interloqué et rougissant malgré lui. "Comment vous savez ça ?" Il n'avait jamais montré ce dessin à qui que ce soit . Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il être au courant ? "Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le regard de l'homme devint alors brillant.

"Vous ne devinez pas ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Iruka fronça des sourcils. Était-il l'un des nombreux mécènes que Tsunade lui avait fait rencontrer et qui avait permis à l'université de Konoha de financer la campagne de fouilles ? Non, il s'en souviendrait si il avait été l'un d'entre eux; cependant, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui qui le fit douter.

"Est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?"

L'homme esquissa un sourire, visiblement content de la direction que prenait l'entrevue.

"Dites-le."

La confusion d'Iruka ne fit que s'accroître. Dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il dise ?

"Dites mon nom, mon véritable nom."

Le rêve que l'archéologue avait fait là-bas, dans le désert, la nuit avant l'ouverture de la salle des offrandes, lui revint. A mieux y regarder, l'homme en face de lui ressemblait étrangement à celui de ses rêves. Il ressemblait au pharaon qui lui avait doucement chuchoté à l'oreille son nom.

"Kakashi," se surprit à répondre Iruka à voix haute.

L'homme ferma son œil visible de contentement tandis que son sourire s'élargit. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'Iruka, avant de saisir doucement le visage du professeur d'archéologie entre ses mains.

"Toi et moi nous allons accomplir de grandes choses."

Iruka écarquilla les yeux mais il fut incapable de répliquer quoique se soit. Cela lui semblait tellement irréel.

"Tu as été au-delà de toutes mes espérances, j'ai bien fait de te choisir."

Kakashi déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'archéologue avant d'ajouter avec un sourire diabolique.

"Bientôt, le monde sera à moi et je te fais la promesse de le déposer à tes pieds."

FIN.


End file.
